


invitation

by lilylilac



Series: attempts of a rice cake [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They basically have a wedding just because they can, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Yes they never get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylilac/pseuds/lilylilac
Summary: Who says you have to be married to have a wedding? Certainly not them.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Murasakibara Atsushi
Series: attempts of a rice cake [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731565
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	invitation

"Aka-chin, let's get married." 

Akashi only raises his head, eyebrows raised, in response. It wasn't totally out of the ordinary for Murasakibara to ask odd questions out of the blue but marriage? Really? 

"Why the sudden interest in marriage, Atsushi?" 

"Hmm. Got a large catering request at work. Seemed nice." 

Ah, Akashi thinks. That makes sense. In all honesty, he should have been expecting this conversation to happen at some point. Being in a relationship with a freelance chef often meant tales of the various chaos that ensued in the kitchen. 

It was bound to happen that the man started thinking about what it would be like to be in the shoes of his clients.

"Would you like to get married?" 

Akashi's question got Murasakibara wondering, did he actually want to get married? He likes to think Akashi and he are in a good place in their relationship. He doesn't see it changing for the worse any time soon, as well. 

But it was nice seeing the two ladies earlier today. The way the short-hair blonde flustered at what he assumes is whispered teases from her dark-haired fiance made him imagine what it would be like to orchestrate one with Akashi. The longer he pondered about it, the more it seemed appealing.

"Yeah. But only if you're okay with it too." 

"Oh. Do you mind if I do a little bit of research then? It is a pretty big commitment after all." 

"Go ahead, Aka-chin." 

They silently spend quite some time scrolling through various articles and forums about marriage and ruling out the yes and no's of a hypothetical wedding.

Murasakibara breaks the silence when Akashi's in the middle of reading a long list crazy wedding facts.

"Aka-chin? I'm sorry. I don't want to get married anymore." 

He chuckles at that. "What do you mean?" 

Murasakibara holds out his phone for the other to see. "Did you know you have to sign a bunch of forms to get married? That's such a pain, Aka-chin." 

"Hush. Let me see that."

Akashi skims through the article on the screen. It is true, that for a marriage to be legally binding, you have to get a marriage license and such. As he goes back to another page, he notices an article about the differences of a wedding and a marriage. 

"Atsushi, if you want, we can probably have a wedding without ever getting married." 

"Hmm?" 

"See, this says that people usually have weddings after they get their marriage licence. And even then, a wedding is only a celebration in honor of getting married." 

"Really?" 

"We should probably ask a professional to be certain. But so far, I see no problem." 

For a few seconds, no one says anything. Suddenly, Murasakibara stands up from the couch they're sitting on, bends over, and stretches his hand out to Akashi. 

"Well then. Akashi Seijuurou, will you grant me, Murasakibara Atsushi, the honor of being your wedded husband?"

Akashi can't help but laugh. Murasakibara isn't your typical romantic, but he sure can be a sap if he ever wanted to. He grabs the offered hand and stands up of the couch to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to be because of a tweet I saw about the need for more wedding planning content. I looked at it and thought of MuraAka because I have this headcanon that they never get married because it didn't make sense for them as a couple. But hey, Akashi's kind of fancy, so why not have a big party anyway?


End file.
